


Nice Guys Finish Last

by greenteatrashbaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Live-in boyfriend, Sex, Smut, So much smut, Table Sex, This is the smuttiest smut I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/greenteatrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tickle fight leads to him tickling a different area entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Finish Last

It was a quiet night. A night of a Redbox movie rental and take out Panda Express and upright snuggling on the couch. You were stabbing at honey walnut shrimp with a single chopstick, just to be an ass, as Danny giggled furiously.

"Are you actually going to eat that, or just make holes in it until it stops existing?"

You looked up to make intense eye contact with him, stabbing the shrimp once, and lifting it into your mouth. You started to smile as you chewed, seeing the near tears in his eyes as he tried to hold in his laughter. Sticking your tongue in your cheek and giggling as Danny's arm squeezed your shoulders, you picked up a candied walnut with your fingers and popped it into your mouth. He was still reeling, his forehead landing itself on the top of yours, causing his mess of hair to impede your vision. You casually tucked it behind your own ear so you could watch Michael Keaton have a midlife crisis.

"You're totally ruining the movie, Dan."

He lifted his head and rubbed his eyelid. "Sorry, sorry. God, you gotta warn a guy. That eye contact was way too much for me."

You rest your head against his shoulder and adjusted your R2D2 nightgown that you constantly tried to pass as a real dress. "Danny, I need to admit something to you."

"What's up, babe?"

You squinted. "I've already seen Birdman."

"Son of a bitch!" He shifted to look at you, looking upset, but still smiling. "Are you serious?"

You nodded, holding back your laughter. "Ross and Holly made me watch it ages ago."

"Come the fuck on, man!" He started jabbing at your gut, making you giggle and flinch away from him. "You said we would watch it together!"

"I don't remember that happening," you laughed, still swatting his hands away from your ticklish sides.

His pokes turned into grabs and pinches. "At Brian's Oscars party, asshole! When it won!"

"What's an Oscars?"

He paused a second, staring at you as you held in your laughter. He then dove at you, tickling you furiously as you kicked uncontrollably.

"Danny! Dan- Dan, stop!" You couldn't keep his hands off you long enough to catch your breath.

“You know what you must do to stop this onslaught!” He was grinning, adjusting to straddle your fleece tights-lined legs so you couldn’t kick him.

“No!” You tried to push him away, still laughing hysterically. “I d-don’t wanna!”

His long fingers continued at your sides, despite your efforts to stop them. “Do it! Tell me what you are!”

“I’m- fuck!” You tried to speak despite your diaphragm-shattering laughter. “I’m a s-sexy widdle baby!”

Danny’s hands immediately stopped, just holding your waist as you stopped reeling. He grinned. “Yeah, you are.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” you groaned, trying to push him off, but he stayed put.

He leaned way forward, touching your nose with his. “Do you?”

“Yes,” you snapped, giggling.

He snickered too. “How do I fix that?”

“Suck my dick.” You both giggled uncontrollably as his jaw dipped down to snag a slow kiss from you. Smiling into his lips, your hands felt up his neck and drew lines where his veins were. You heard Emma Stone’s voice in the background.

Dan pulled away, sitting back on your thighs and looking at the screen. “Man, I was looking forward to this movie.”

“We can still watch it,” you giggled, adjusting to lean back on your elbows. “It’s pretty good.”

“Nope,” he said, reaching for the remote and stopping the DVD. “Can’t. Something came up.”

“Was it Excalibur?”

He laughed and got off the couch - and, consequently, you - holding out a hand for you to stand with him. He pulled you into his chest, hands already making work to smooth the cotton dress against your hips. “Not yet, but something has piqued his interest.”

Giggling, you allowed your hands to glide up his chest, finding themselves a home around the base of his neck. You fiddled with the chain around it, biting your lip and looking up to the man’s dark eyes. “My god, Danny, how this evening has taken a turn,” you joked, lifting your arms to rest on his shoulders and getting onto the tips of your toes. His lips curled into a smirk before he leaned into an agonizingly slow kiss. He pulled a soft mewl from you as a hand glided up your spine and painted the swirls of Starry Night on your shoulder blades, and you dropped your elbows off his shoulders to grip the front of his shirt. Danny’s hand immediately rose to caress your cheek, lips hungrily crashing like waves against yours.

When he broke away to catch his breath, you almost groaned in agitation. He noticed your impatience and giggled.

“You okay, baby?”

“Never better,” you responded, smoothing the wrinkles you had begun to create on his shirt. You felt his eyes on you as you pursed your lips. “Can I help you?”

He just stared at you with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. You rolled your eyes and attempted to wipe the grin off his face by pulling him down into another kiss.

As far as you could tell, it worked.

His hands pulled your hips into his, causing you to exhale sharply. He sucked you in, surely scratching your skin raw with his stubbly face, allowing your fingers to pull the hem of his shirt up. He only let go of your hips for a moment, pulling the cotton shirt over his head and throwing it aside. You smiled into his lips, tracing lines on his bare chest.

Danny gently shepherded you until the back of your thighs hit the dining table, causing you to put a steadying hand back as he held your head in a position that allowed him to explore. Your breath kept catching in your throat, reacting to his wandering fingers that lifted the end of your dress slightly. Once it was around your waist, he palmed at your ass and pulled you against him, trying to grant friction to his hardness. Your nails made mild marks against his throat, making him groan. He leaned into you, forcing you to sit on the table. He lifted you lightly to situate you more comfortably on the wooden table and settling between your spread legs.

His lips tore away from yours. “Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?” You panted.

“Would you kill me if I fucked you on the table we eat on?”

You scanned his dilated pupils, hiding under heavy lidded eyes. “You say that as if we actually eat here.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, his belt immediately getting torn off. His jeans stayed buttoned, but got slipped down his hips to expose his overly-excited cock. You wanted to reach out for it, but knew he would stop you if you tried. You lifted yourself from the table so he could slide your tights and panties out from under you, tugging them until they were bundled mid-thigh.

“Fuck, hang on,” Danny muttered. He waddled into the bedroom, making you giggle and shiver slightly, the cold wood against your newly exposed skin. He returned in seconds, bottle of lube in hand. He was about to squirt it into his hand when you snagged it from him, putting a dime of the gel in your palm instead. You pulled him into a kiss as you smoothed the lube over his erection, eliciting a deep moan from his chest. You could have happily continued stroking him until he finished, but he stopped you. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and slid it behind you, then lifted your legs until your calves rested on his shoulders, thighs against his chest.

“Ready, baby?”

You smirked. “I was born ready.”

He guided himself into your fulcrum. Your jaw dropped slightly as he continued into you, and it was his turn to grin devilishly at you. You quietly thanked yoga when he rest his forehead against yours, your legs the only layer between your chests. His hands gripped at the top of your hips, seemingly trying to push you as far onto him as was possible. His girth always took getting used to, but at this point, you enjoyed how it was almost too large for you. A hand went to the side of your neck, holding your head steady as he backed out of you, and pushed back in twice as fast as the first time. You couldn’t help the expletive that spilled out of your lips, eyes clamping shut.

“Okay?”

You nodded. “Absolutely peachy.”

You felt his smile against your lips, his hand smoothing over your hair while he continued his slow paced thrusting. This position - one of your personal favorites - allowed incredible access to your most sensitive areas, and always immediately made you feel seconds from orgasm. The whimpers were out of your control, but you knew he loved hearing them. Your nails dug until the connecting skin between his ass and his hip, and if he hadn’t been holding you, your head would have rolled back. His pace gradually quickened, causing the pitch of your moans to heighten. When your eyes opened, you found him watching you, making you smile and bite your lip. He grinned back.

“Mff, Danny-” you whined to him.

“Yes, my love?”

He continued rolling his hips into you sharply, trying to distract you from talking. “I really - ng! - enjoy the time we sp-end together,” you managed.

His lips curled, and he slipped a hand between you two. You felt a finger against your clit and yelped, eyes shutting. “Do you?”

You hummed your response, unable to stop biting down on your lip long enough to say something coherent. All you could think of was how beautiful he looked between your knees.

His finger flicked against you, making you quake in pleasure. He pulled almost completely out and paused, and watched as you grovelled at him to continue, a smile plastered on his face. His thumb continued to work against the knot at your entrance, and you shuddered. Finally, he quickly pressed all the way into you. Your moans and curses were neither quiet nor subtle, but damn if Danny find them sexy as hell. He pushed you over the edge, leaving your legs vibrating against him. He didn’t stop pumping into you, not letting the sensation of orgasm stop so quickly. When you started breathing heavier, he pressed his lips against yours and slowed.

“How are you?”

You made an audible exhale, sure that you were sweating through your night gown. “Great, baby.”

His lips nipped at yours. “I can continue?”

“Are you kidding?” You let yourself giggle. “You keep going until you’re satisfied.”

Danny was grinning as he pulled out, letting your feet fall to the floor again. You caught on almost immediately, and stood on shaky legs, letting him spin you and hold your ass flush to his hips. He pulled your dress over your head and tossed it in the same fashion as his own shirt. He kissed at your neck, hands gliding around your skin and groping your breasts. You moaned loudly and reached back to grip his hair, making his dick twitch against your lower back. He bent you over the table, and you used the pillow as a rest for your elbows, displaying yourself to him. He gave you a slow whistle, making you look over your shoulder and see your favorite boy smiling at you.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done it this way,” he breathed out. “You look so fucking good.”

You shimmied your ass between his hands. “Good enough to eat?”

His eyes lit on fire as he kneeled behind you. Once you felt his lips on your inner leg, your head snapped forward. His hands gripped your thighs, holding you open as he made his way towards your center. You swear, your breathing stopped completely when you felt his tongue swipe deftly against the entirety of your pussy, clit to vagina. He pressed his tongue against the small bundle of nerves, making you moan again. It felt like heaven.

He continued for a moment too short, but continued working you with a finger as he stood again. Looking back, you found him stroking himself as he touched you, and you bit your lip at the realization. Instinctively, your hips pressed towards him and he smiled at you.

“You’re incredibly impatient today,” he laughed.

You gave him the best “fuck-me” eyes you could. “I’m just desperate for your dick, my dear.”

And with that, he pressed into you again, letting out a long expletive as he did. “You’re the best feeling in the world.”

“Ditto,” you groaned as he began fucking you from behind. You stretched an arm out in front of you, splaying yourself onto the table and rolling your head to one side. Dan’s long fingers gripped your hips, and he pulled you into him in time with his thrusts, and your whimpers started again. Based on his pace and pattern, you could tell he was determined to come for you. You groaned out encouragement for him, making his pace quicken.

You bit at the pillow, but your moans escaped nonetheless. He slammed into you, again and again, balls slapping against your clit as he went.

He was close. You could feel it in how hard he was, how tight his grip was, how desperate his thrusts were. All you could do was clench your walls in time with him, tugging the orgasm from him. When he did come, you felt his forehead against your back, soft kisses being pressed to your spine as he milked every last second out of himself. He rested that way for a moment, and you enjoyed the warmth that was radiating off of him. Finally, he stood and pulled out, grabbing his shirt and wiping himself clean and gently wiping away the leakage from you. You hummed happily and your hips moved towards his touch again, he giggled.

“Come here, baby,” he said, tapping your spine. You stood slowly and pulled up your panties, but opted to step out of the tights. He acted similarly, pulling up his boxer briefs and letting his jeans fall to his ankles. You grinned and placed a slow kiss on his lips, enjoying his heavy breathing and needy hands.

“But really,” you said, giggling. “You gotta clean the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write ;p  
> Today would have been my 2 year anniversary if me and bae hadnt broke up a lil bit ago. Shout out to him for makin love like dis  
> No im not writing oneshots to avoid writing chapter fics wtf u talkin bout


End file.
